Welcome Home
by AstROnAut
Summary: Set during the last episode of Dino Thunder. Kim gets kidnap and Tommy is thinking about her.


During Thunder Struck pt.2 of the Dino Thunder series. I don't own any of the Power Rangers…if you like this one…you should read "Never Shall I Stop Loving You"

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

After Anton and Elise left to go down on the dance floor, Tommy leaned against the rail and took out his wallet. In his wallet, there was a picture of him and Kim holding each other. Totally in love.

"Where are you, Beautiful? Mesogog is dead, you should be back home in my arms." Tommy said to himself.

**Flashback (a year ago)**

"Come on, Tommy. You'll be late for your first day of work." Said Kim.

"I'm gone! I'm gone!" said Tommy as he got in his jeep and drove off to Reefside High School.

Tommy's first day of work went by quickly and greatly. He couldn't wait to get home to his fiancée.

"Dr. Oliver. You've got detention today." Said Principal Randall.

"Oh ya? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You have detention duty."

"But, I have to go to the museum after class."

"Then, bring the 3 brats with you."

Tommy arrived in his class to find 3 of his students in detention. Kira Ford, Connor McKnight, and Ethan James.

"Come on, we are going to the museum." Tommy said to his students.

Tommy drove his students to the museum and found it to be lock.

"Find anything prehistoric and I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy said as he left to find another way to get inside.

Kira, Connor, and Ethan went in the forest behind the museum and they accidentally found the 3 dino gems. Red, blue, and yellow.

After a while, Tommy brought Kira, Connor, and Ethan home. He drove home as fast as he could without getting a speeding ticket. Upon his arrival home, he found his house empty. Kim was suppose to be here by the time he got back from work.

"KIM!" yelled Tommy.

Tommy walked into his living room to find it totally trashed and there was a note stabbed to the wall. He grabbed and read it. Once he finished it, he collapse to the floor crying. The note said.

"Dr. Oliver,

We have your precious Kimberly. Say good bye cause you will never see her again and the only way you could get her is…well, you figure it out. It will be fun watching you suffer.

Zeltrax"

**End of flashback**

"Where are you, Kim? You can't be dead, I still hear the Crane, and you can't be dead. Please come back home." Tommy said to no one in particular.

Tommy continued to watch the kids have fun below him. The seemed to be having so much fun compare to him who was just sulking around.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Reefside

Kim has still her bankcard, which for some unknown reason, wasn't lose with the rest of her possession when Zeltrax kidnapped her. It had been almost a year since that faithful day. She still had her engagement ring on. It still shinned like the day that Tommy had asked her to marry him. Gold band with a pink diamond and small little white diamonds all around the pink one. Kim only wish now was that Tommy sill loved her and wanted to marry her.

When she was released, Kim grabbed her bankcard and went to the mall to get new cloths. She couldn't face Tommy with cloths that were almost gone now. She bought a pink and white tang top, a pair of black dress pants, black high heels, make up, and stuff for her hair.

She went home to find it empty after she was finished shopping. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She got ready and went back into town. She arrived at Haley's Cyberspace and saw a young man working at the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Haley. Do you know where I could find her?" asked Kim

"She went to the senior prom to chaperone. I think she went with her friend, Dr. Oliver."

"Thank you." Kim said as she left the café.

Kim went back to the mall and bought a gorgeous but simple dress. Lucky for her, she found a pink dress. She had gotten the last pink dress and bought some jewelries to go with her dress. She went home and gotten ready to go see Tommy again.

"I wonder if he will recognize me. It's been almost a year after all." Kim said to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Finally, after an hour, Kim was done and went to the hall where the prom was being held.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"Thank you for not saying anything." Said Haley.

"Well, a good reporter knows when to keep her mouth shut." Said Cassidy smiling with Devin at her side.

Haley smiled and went to find more people at the prom. She kept walking when stopped Ethan.

"Hey Man! Finally decided to come?" said Connor.

"Yup. So who is your date?"

Before Connor could reply, Christa showed up at Connor's side and grabbed his hand.

"Christa?" asked Ethan.

"Yup. Who is your date, Ethan?"

Ethan's date, Allison (a/n: couldn't find her name), showed up at Ethan's side.

"Yup."

"Hey Ethan. Where is your friend, Kira. I want to meet her."

"I don't know." Said Ethan.

"Well, she might of blow it off. She did say that she didn't have a date."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"Excuse me, can I help you, Miss?" asked Kira.

"Yes, I heard that Dr. Oliver is here."

"Dr. Oliver? Oh, you mean Dr. O."

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"He is inside. Can I ask who you are?" asked Kira.

"My name is Kimberly. I'm his fiancée."

"Fiancée? He didn't tell us about getting marry…If you are really his fiancée, where have you been?"

"I was captured by Zeltrax about a year ago. I know that you are the yellow dino thunder ranger. I'm the one who Zeltrax referred to as Dr. Oliver's great weakness."

"OMG. You are Kimberly Hart. The first pink ranger. I know I recognized you from somewhere. You know, Dr. Oliver has many pictures of you everywhere in his house."

"Don't tell anyone about O.P."

"O.P?"

"Original Pink."

"Ah ok. Follow me. I just got this great idea on how to surprise Dr. O."

Kim and Kira went inside. Kira made sure that no one saw Kim. When Kim was hidden, Kira went to see her band.

"Guys, I know we were suppose to play "Freak You Out" first, but can we play "If You're Not The One" (A/N: the song is by Daniel Bedingfield)? It's a surprise for Dr. Oliver."

"Sure." Said one band member

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"I'll be right back, Trent. I have to go introduce Kira and her band."

"All right, Dr. O."

Tommy went down stairs and walked over to the stage.

"Everyone. I would love to present to you Kira Ford and her band." Said Tommy into the microphone.

"THE LIGHTS!" yelled Kira. "Dr. O. Please go to the middle of the dance floor."

Tommy went to the middle of the dance floor and only the little white Christmas light were on. Kira started to play her song as Kim came out of her hiding place. Kim slowly started walking towards Tommy. As she came into the crowed, they moved away to let her walk to her destination.

When Tommy finally saw her, tears started to come down his face. The love of his life was well and alive.

"Kim." Tommy whispered as Kim stopped in front of him.

"Tommy."

Tommy grabbed her left hand to see if her engagement ring was still on her finger. To his surprise, it was still there. Where it belonged. Tommy couldn't take it any longer; he grabbed Kim's face and kissed her deeply in front of everyone. He didn't care also.

Kira kept singing through the scene that Tommy was creating. Finally, her former science teacher was truly happy again.

"Kimmie. I miss you so much. I thought that I lost you forever."

"Don't worry Flyboy, I'm here to stay."

Tommy chuckled at his hated nickname, but if it came from Kim, he didn't mind at all.

While dancing to Kira's song, Tommy had slipped off Kim's engagement ring slowly, but Kim had notice when it was gone.

"Tommy?" said Kim worried.

Tommy looked at Kim, the engagement ring, and then at Kim again. He breath on it to make it shine more and it did.

"Tommy?"

When Kira was done singing her song, Tommy held Kim in his arms.

"I'm asking you again." He whispered in her ear.

Tommy got on one knee, grabbed Kim's hand, and placed the ring at the tip of her finger.

"Kim, you know how much I love you. You are my BETTER half as our friends say it, and it's true. When you got kidnapped, I thought that I had lost you forever, and now that you are back here, I'm never letting you go. You are my light that guides me in the right directions; so let me be the man that will protect you for the rest of your life. Kim, will you marry me?"

"Of course, I'll marry you." Kim said crying just as much as the first time that Tommy had asked her to marry him.

Tommy placed the ring all the way on her finger and kissed her with all his might. His words were true, he would never let her go.

"Guys, let me the first to introduce to you, the future Mr. & Mrs. Oliver." Kira said into the microphone, while everyone else cheered.

All through the night, students were congratulating the couple on the engagement. Anton had asked Kim for a dance, but Tommy hesitated at first. He didn't want to let go of Kim. That was the only dance that Tommy allowed. Kim knew that he wanted her all to himself tonight and he would get that too.

The couple left the prom early and went home. Kim knew what was coming her away and couldn't help but smile. She waited a year to be back in Tommy's arms and she was there again.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Tommy." Kim said as they kissed.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

I hope that you love this story…please reviews. I just love them so much. Thank you.


End file.
